ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Animaniacs The Critic/Bums a Glory Transcript
episode starts off with the Animaniacs Special presentation then cuts to black with title cards saying dedicated to friends at channel awesome Warners are shown on camera YAKKO AND WAKKO Hi were the Warner Brothers! DOT And the Warner sister. YAKKO And we'd like you to invite you and all the members of the household DOT to gather around the TV set and join us now YAKKO for a very special episode of Animaniacs! DOT and what's so special about it? WAKKO I'm not wearing any pants! Fade to Black and the theme starts first cartoon starts] THE CRITIC the episode starts with the Warner studio and cuts to Mr. Plotz talking to Scratchensniff Mr.Plotz Dr.Scratchensniff we have ourselves a big problem that is driving me crazy! Dr.scratchensniff Hollywood's running out of ideas? MR.PLOTZ no not that something that can affect our studio forever! DR.SCRATCHENSNIFF Mel Gibson retiring? MR.PLOTZ angry NO! Mr. Plotz turns on the TV and shows the Critic THE CRITIC holds a Warner Bros DVD voiced by Doug Walker I hate to be the idiots who made this sequel! MR.PLOTZ That person is making a fool out of our and other movies I thousands of dollars to approve the movies and he just sits there mocking them and saying they're awful! while Plotz is talking numerous clips of the Critic laughing and ranting about movies DR.SCRATCHENSNIFF So what? he's just one of those critics who has his own opinions MR.PLOTZ gets a hold of Scrachensniff You don't get it Scratchy! If people find out that our movies are horrible No money means no studio means no Warner Bros! Mr.Plotz turns off the TV MR.PLOTZCONT Pacing the floor I have to stop that critic before people realize that Warner Bros is just garbage! I need someone who is crazy and stupid enough to let that critic know who's boss! MR.PLOTZCONT I need! the door bursts open and the Warners come in wearing the Men in Black suits YAKKO Did someone call for the Warners in Black? We are here to help! Agent Y leader WAKKO Agent W sibling Assistant! DOT and I am Agent Angelina Contessa Louisa Francesca Banana Fanna Bo III or just Agent D! Yakko Wakko and Dot remove the Men in Black suits and give it to Agent J! YAKKO hey thanks for letting us lend these suits from the MIB Mr.J Agent J hey no problem kids call me if you want to get Jiggy sometime in the MIB Agent J runs off screen DOT that phrase will never catch on for long! YAKKO Goodnight Everybody! MR.PLOTZ Cease this horseplay you three! YAKKO Horseplay? I didn't even know you had horses Mr.Plotz! MR.PLOTZ Just sit down. Yakko Wakko and Dot sit in the chairs MR.PLOTZ we have a problem that could affect our studio YAKKO Another Bill Cosby ? MR.PLOTZ Worse a certain critic has been demolishing the films and I want you three to take him down Yakko Wakko and Dot All done! Yakko Wakko and Dot enter holding Jay Sherman MR.PLOTZ Who is that? WAKKO It's the Critic you asked for! JAY SHERMAN Um...can someone me down from these....weirdos? MR.PLOTZ No No not that critic! Yakko and Wakko throw Jay Sherman out DOT don't worry his career was 3 seasons old anyways! Plotz brings up a picture of the Critic wearing a black jacket shirt tie and black hat MR.PLOTZ This man has been tearing through this studios movies and burning them to a crisp! YAKKO you mean saying awful things about and making fun of them? MR.PLOTZCONT he's literally tearing them and burning them to a crisp! a picture of the critic is shown with a flamethrower MR.PLOTZ Your mission is to take down that critic before people think we're a joke YAKKO Really I thought you guys were a joke? MR.PLOTZ Since when? DOT Since you hired Joel Schumacher to direct the other two Batman films. Fade to black Fade in Category:Animaniacs Category:All-New Animaniacs season 1 episodes